As recognized herein, when e.g. cutting and pasting a representation of handwriting input from one location on a display to another one at which another representation of handwriting input is presented, the pasted representation often looks odd compared to the other representation owing to e.g. varying sizes of the representations. This is not desirable when the user intended to paste the representation into or next to the other representation to form or amend a phrase or sentence using both representations, and hence intended to have all portions of the phrase or sentence look relatively the same.